The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and an automatic manufacturing device thereof, especially to a manufacturing method for 123I-ADAM and an automatic manufacturing device thereof applied to brain SPECT (single photon emission computed tomography) imaging in nuclear medicine.
Nuclear medicine is a branch of medicine pertaining to diagnostic, therapeutic and investigative use of radioactive chemical elements. Radiopharmaceuticals are made from radioactive nuclides (radioisotopes) that label various chemical elements. These chemicals enter specific organs in human bodies and involve in physiological mechanisms or biochemical reactions. By scintillation camera, distribution and metabolism of radioisotopes are learned so as to diagnose diseases. When diseases occur, changes happen firstly in Physiology and Biochemistry and anatomy the last. Thus, nuclear medical technology detects diseases in early stage, and about three to six months earlier than other tests. Earlier therapy leads to higher cure rates. Besides diagnostic use, radioisotopes are also applied to cancer therapy. A specific compound is labeled with therapeutic radioisotope and is sent to the position required for treatment. By high energy releasing from radioisotopes in short distance, the cancer cells are killed while normal cells are not affected. Thus side effects are reduced to minimum.
How are radiopharmaceuticals used? Nowadays radiopharmaceuticals are applied to various fields in medicine—ranging from Pediatrics, Psychiatry to Cardiology. The use of radiopharmaceuticals ranges broadly, covering almost all of important organs or systems. Besides specific, highly precise, highly accurate diagnostic radiopharmaceuticals, new therapeutic nuclear medicines have been developed rapidly. According to a report from US Biotech in 2003, the use of therapeutic nuclear medicines increases dramatically. Refer to a notice published by department of health, Executive Yuan, the top ten leading causes of death includes heart disease, Malignant neoplasms, liver diseases and Cerebrovascular disease. Thus the domestic research and development institutes are dedicated to early detection and intervention of various diseases. Preventive medicine is one of the most important fields to be developed in 21 century.
Nuclear medicine imaging visualizes a regional biochemical and physiological function in living humans by administration of radioactive agents. And a scintillation camera is used to detect distribution and metabolism of the radioactive agents inside human bodies for diagnosis of diseases. The radioactive agents in clinical use are divided into two categories—the first is single photon radionuclide that emits gamma ray with different energy levels while decaying and is imaging by Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography, (SPECT). The other is positron radionuclide that decays by emitting a positron. This positron quickly stops and annihilates with a nearby electron. In this annihilation interaction, two coincident 511 keV gamma rays are produced. Then Positron Emission Tomography (PET) is used to image.
Moreover, 123I-ADAM is disclosed by a professor of University of Pennsylvania, Hank F. Kung in 2000. The way he synthesizes the ADAM is used thiosalicylic acid and 2,5-dibromonitrobenzene as reactants and the final product is obtained after eight steps. The whole synthesis process takes quite a long time.
The present invention improves the manufacturing processes. There is no need to use High Performance Liquid Chromatographic Column for separating and purifying products. Thus preparation steps and time are saved. Moreover, not only the preparation time is reduced, the yield rate is also increased.